Wild At Heart
by AliasDemon99
Summary: Set after the Indicator; Syd goes on a rampage after she finds out what her dad did to her...Can Vaughn save her life and put her back on the right path in time???...
1. Flaming Pony

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TITLE: "Wild At Heart"  
SUMMARY: Set after the Indicator; Syd goes on a rampage after finding out about what her dad did to her. Can Vaughn put her back on the path she belongs on and keep her from making a few of the biggest mistakes of her life and keep her out of harm's way all at once?  
AUTHOR: AliasDemon99  
RATING: PG or probably more PG-13  
CLASSIFACATION: Angst/Drama/A bit of Romance later on...  
FEEDBACK: The more of it, the more chapters.  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own em'.  
A/N: Okay, so I am kinda lazy with continuing stories but I will try my best and plz don't flame me! PLZ REVIEW!!!! By the way,...this is just kind of a spur of the moment story so cut me some slack okay?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter One: Flaming Pony  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
  
She scared me.  
  
There she was when I turned around, just standing there. Dripping wet....crying....mascara running down her posh cheeks. She needed protecting. I broke protocal gladly to hug her.  
She needed that hug and I wasn't going to let some 'protocal' stop me.  
What really scared me was the look in her eyes that revealed her vulnerability. She was a lost, defenseless little girl looking for love. That kind of vulnerability could and would get her hurt.   
  
I wasn't even thinking about letting her leave alone. So, I took her to a safehouse. The safest one I could find.  
  
Before we spoke, I made sure the agents that usually hung out behind the glass were long gone. No one knew we were here. The cameras and voice recorders were out. And we were alone.  
  
We sat on the couch for quite a while before she spoke.  
She told me the whole thing.  
Her mission.  
Her conversation with her dad.  
Everything.  
  
  
  
2 hours later she was still crying in my arms.  
Then, abruptly, she sat straight up and wiped her eyes so non-chalantly as if she didn't remember what the tears were for. She acted as if nothing hurtful had ever happened. Then I knew as she faced me. She had left me. Her soul had escaped. There was no feeling left. And it may never be restored.  
  
  
I had heard about this kind of thing happening before. But I never imagined it would happen to the utterly invincible Sydney Bristow. People who experienced something shocking sometimes lost their emotions. Like they just disappeared from their body.  
  
They would become heartless and unfeeling. They would take horrible risks and do anything to achieve what they wanted. And I know if this was really happening to Sydney, in her line of work, she would be hurt. I had no way to bring her back,...no way to stop her.  
  
  
  
A/N: So,...what did ya think? If you give me enough reviews I might post the next chapter by tomorrow....Hint Hint.....;) 


	2. Upstoppable

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TITLE: "Wild At Heart"  
SUMMARY: Set after the Indicator; Syd goes on a rampage after finding out about what her dad did to her. Can Vaughn put her back on the path she belongs on and keep her from making a few of the biggest mistakes of her life and keep her out of harm's way all at once?  
AUTHOR: AliasDemon99  
RATING: PG or probably more PG-13  
CLASSIFACATION: Angst/Drama/A bit of Romance later on...  
FEEDBACK: The more of it, the more chapters.  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own em'.  
A/N: Okay, so I am kinda lazy with continuing stories but I will try my best and plz don't flame me! PLZ REVIEW!!!! By the way,...this is just kind of a spur of the moment story so cut me some slack okay?!~Thank you for all the awesome reviews! Because of them, I will be posting a new chapter every Friday! Don't stop reviewing please! This will be mostly Vaughn POV because it would be really hard to write from Syd's POV cause its supposed to be a mystery on what she is feeling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Two: Unstoppable  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
I had been too stunned to prevent her from leaving. I just sat there....in wonder. She must have just walked down to the bus stop on the corner, gotten on, and disappeared into the night. I could only pray she was headed home. I was afraid and clueless about what to do. I certainly couldn't tell the CIA, they would cast it off as just a 'bit of shock' or something not worth their time. SD-6 probably wouldn't even notice. So, I found I was just lost on what to do and what to say.  
  
My fears seemed to be of no substance because the next day, when I called her to meet me at the hidden CIA building, she came.   
  
She was dressed in black as usual, but as I suspected, there was something different about her. She was acting harsh. When I told her she needed to get some important files from a man living in Rome who worked for the Triad, she didn't ask any questions. Nothing personal, nothing considered against protocol. She just obeyed. She was set to leave on a plane in 3 hours. But first, as instructed by my superiors-mostly Kendall-, I asked her to go see her mother for information. She went without question.  
  
I watched their meeting from the surveillance camera.  
~~  
  
"I have been given a mission to obtain some documents from a member of the Triad. Do you have any information that would be of use to me?"  
  
"Has your father told you about what he did to you?"  
  
"I will ask you again, do you have any information on the Triad that I should know about?"  
  
"I am not stupid or blind Sydney. I can see that you are upset so I am going to assume your father has spoken to you about the incidents. Now-"  
  
"If you have no information, we are finished."   
  
With that, Sydney left.  
  
Irina sighed deeply within her cell.  
  
~~  
  
6 hours later, Sydney, now using the alias Amelia Jomes, was just arriving at Mr. Jared's (a well known member of the triad) party that he was hosting in honor of his birthday . She was dressed in a slinky black evening gown adorned with shiny diamonds accompanied by a gaudy diamond necklace containing a comm. with Vaughn on the other end.   
  
Vaughn knew that this type of mission would normally arouse huge protests from Sydney, and yet there had been none. She was sent to seduce Mr. Jared; once in his room, she was to pull out her perfume bottle and give him a few wiffs of it, and he would be out cold. And then, she could grab the documents and get the hell out.   
  
Sydney never protested a single element of this mission and Vaughn feared this might be her last mission. She was unobjectionably placing herself in consequential danger and it might just take her life. 


	3. Snap, Crackle, and Pop

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
Wild At Heart  
  
Chapter Three: Snap, Crackle, and Pop  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
  
Vaughn listened intently to Sydney's conversation with Mr. Jared.  
  
~~  
"Excuse me sir, but are you Mr. Jared?" Sydney asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, in fact I am." he drawled.  
  
"Oh! It is such an honor to meet you sir! My name is Amelia Jomes, I am a new operative to the Triad organization." Sydney feigned amazement.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet a beautiful young lady like yourself. And you say you are new to our organization? That is wonderful! I could give you a tour of my mansion right now if you'd like." Jared replied suggestively.  
  
"That would be marvelous!" Sydney urged.  
  
"Right this way then, mi lady." Jared invited her further.  
  
~~  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
~~  
  
"And this is the master bedroom." Jared spoke smoothly.  
  
The pair stepped inside.  
  
"Oh! It is just gorgeous! Just gorgeous!" Sydney again feigned amazement.  
  
"Would you perhaps, like a drink?" Jared spoke slyly.  
  
"Oh, lets see,...I would love a good brandy right about now, if I could?" Sydney asked shyly.  
  
"Oh course, my dear." Jared granted.  
  
"Might I compliment your choice of perfume for the evening, mi lady?." Jared asked tentatively.  
  
"Oh! Thank you! I just bought it, it is very new to the market. I am flattered a man so grand as yourself would notice it." Sydney said gleefully, "Would you like to see the bottle for yourself?" She continued.  
  
"Of course, that would be just wonderful. I would love to see the maker." He responded.  
  
~~  
  
The last sound I heard, was a bone-chilling ...female... scream.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~ 


	4. Lost

~~  
A/N: The song is "You Can't Take Me" by Bryan Adams. It can be found on the Spirit: Wild Stallion of the Cimarron soundtrack. This chapter is an attempt at Sydney's POV-please tell me what you think-it was really hard to write!  
~~  
  
  
Chapter 4: Lost  
  
  
~~  
  
  
*Got to fight another fight- I gotta run another night  
Get it out- check it out  
I'm on my way and it don't feel right.  
  
I gotta get me back- I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's OK- I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way.  
  
Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me- I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in- never gonna give it up no  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in- never gonna give it up no  
You can't take me I'm free.  
  
Why did it all go wrong?- I wanna know what's goin' on  
And what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I'm supposed to be.  
  
I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight with all my might  
I'm getting out, so check it out  
Ya- you're in my way  
So you better watch out.  
  
Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me- I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in- never gonna give it up no  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in- never gonna give it up no  
You can't take me I'm free. *  
  
~~  
  
I watch the woman that was once me talking to Mr. Jarred. She is quiet and calm. I watch her as she stays stoic as the bullet plants itself in her thigh. I see her looking down. Confused. She stares at the blood oozing from the hole in her leg. Suddenly, she falls.   
  
I watch Jarred pick me up. He speaks to me in harsh tones. Sydney does not hear-she has lost consciousness. But I hear him.   
  
"You dammed whore. I hate it when that damn CIA thinks they can fool me so easily. I am no idiot!"   
  
I could become myself once more. But I won't. I can't take it anymore. Being Sydney Bristow rots my soul. I won't let her take me. Not again.  
  
I made a choice to be where I am. To be able to watch myself as my life flys past and apart. I think, If I can't enjoy my life, why live it.   
  
My father is what pushed me over. Although there was not a day in the past eight years I didn't consider leaving myself, what he told me just ushered me over the edge.  
  
And going back is something I can't do. Not for Vaughn even. I can't handle myself anymore. Going back to myself would make me face my problems. But I can't. Everything is too screwed up.  
  
Especially with this predicament. "What shall I do with you? Ms. priss?" Jarred sneered, "Ahh,...I know just the thing."  
  
~~ 


End file.
